Dear Lara
by kalen1
Summary: it's the continuation of the selection: Dear Micchy...this acts like a letter written to Lara without having received anything from Lara...so read on...and find out what Micchy has to say to Lara...


Here goes me again! This is the sequel of the 'fic' entitled 'DEAR MICCHY.' Since I really like those people who supported was done the same day that Lara wrote a letter to Mitsui. This time, we can now see what Mitsui feels for Lara in return…does he have a special part intended for Lara? Or does he really treat her like a little sister or just a plain supportive friend?

**WARNINGS: The same: BAD ENGLISH, WRONG SPELLINGS and a very hopeful ending…*sigh*…how people wish it's a good ending…**

More comments means another sequel and another sequel would mean: YOU'LL GET TO KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO THIS TWO PEOPLE? DO THEY HAVE A CHANCE? OR WOULD THEY HAVE NO CHANCE AT ALL…keigh? So keep those comments and reactions coming…flames would be accepted, same thing, by my trash can…

**DISCLAIMER: Mitsui Hisashi is not mine…(Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu!!!!!!) The rest of the gang goes to SLAMDUNK…and LARA'S still MINE!!! Any similarities to the character Lara is not planned or anything…IT'S JUST A COINCIDENCE!!!**

DEAR LARA 

October 14, 2001

Hi! It's been a long time since the two of us got a talk right? Sorry…I just wanted to make sure that the next time I keep on touch with you…I can say it…say wah? What has the idiotic Mitsui has to say, huh? Yap, it's Mitsui—the best three-pointer of Shohoku High! Can't let anyone take that away from me! If anyone does, I'll surely twist his body like an ant! Like this! Um! Ha! Ha! Ha! What an idiot!

***i am an idiot!***

anyway, I think if anyone would take my crown, I'm sure either I'm retired or I'm dead…but as of now, I don't belong to any of those two right now. So be glad, 'coz Mitsui Hisashi is alive and still kicking some butt! Yeah!

Now, as I was saying, you're fine right? I hope and really hope you do. Because if something bad happens to you, I won't know what to do. Maybe, I'll rush to the airport and goes back to Japan to see if you're okay. So don't hesitate to tell me if something's wrong. If anyone would try to hurt you, just tell me right away and I'll surely go back there and beat the hell out of that person! So don't hesitate to inform your mighty knigh-in-shining-armor. 'keigh?

As for me, I've been busy all these time and I don't know what I'll do just for me to have that good ol' rest I'm craving on. It seems like nothing in the good ol' days in the past wherein I got loads of them. Well, not, if Akagi's around. You know that big gorilla, beating the hell out of us if we're acting slump…hay…gori…

Hey, I've heard that you're going out with Sendoh, neh? Is that true? Oh please tell me that THOSE idiotic people were just joking around…if it's true…if it's true…oh don't go around with that guy, he's a HENTAI! I won't know what I'll do if he does something wrong with you! Oh God! Please protect Lara from that spiky gravity-defying haired guy! Oh no! His hair might…his hair might…you…NOOOOO!!! I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT!!!

***slams his head on the wall***

And what else have I been hearing? Rukawa is being nice with you?! That icy king, good-for-nothing-but-only-to-basketball, sleepy-headed guy, pathetic guy , cares-for-no-one-guy is being nice to you too?! What has been going to his head now?! If Sendoh's a hentai guy, definitely Rukawa is the worst pathetic guy that could make any girls cry?! I'm lying? No I'm not! Because if he isn't, he might have noticed by now his Rukawa Oendan Girls!!! Goodness! Anyway, I do understand why he's not liking any of them, if I'm in his shoes, I won't even bother to take a look to any of them. They're too damn annoying to be with—to darn noisy and too darn droolers or something.

I really can't believe this! Rukawa and Sendoh—they're giving me a lot of headache! Seems like they're taking the opportunity that I'm out of the country! What opportunists people are! Chotto matte! Isn't Rukawa the most icy person in the entire universe and he ain't nice  to anyone that does not concern with basketball. He doesn't even give a damn to any girls as far as I know!!! And then, why is he hanging around with you?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Anyway, quit of the silly talk of mine! How are you? Silly of me! I've been asking the same question all over again. Hay! Seems like I've been missing you a lot. This letter seems like a full of my sighs, huh? It's just…it's just…how can I say this to you huh? Lara, what I know is that when I'm away from you I just can't stop thinking about you. Even when I'm in the middle of the practice, I'm still thinking of you.

You know what? There's this teammate of mine who has a fan which is the age of you who watches the training every time of the day or everyday of the week. She's been totally cheering him up and even attends the games sneaking out of her class! She's just like you in those terms but definitely not totally you because she's not the same thing as you. And whenever I got a sneak of looking at her, my mind drifts back to you. And then, my new coach would give me hard-hitting bump on my head! AKAGI! WHY CAN'T YOU STOP FROM FOLLOWING ME!!!!!!!!

***Shit! What a talk!!!!!!! A useless damn talk!!!!!!!***

I still remember the time wherein I first met you. There was another practice game between Ryonan High and Shohoku High for the Winter Tournament during that time at Shohoku Basketball Court. And thank goodness, none of the cheerers were there until you came. You were cheering like a darn hell (Sorry for the term!) to Rukawa who's showing off in his play ( …which is a miracle 'coz he doesn't usually do that!!!) because you gave him your positive outlook unto his play thus driving him more—that his movement are very swift, graceful, accurate and etc. etc. And then I-don't-know-what-happen Sendoh started playing so good to show off which made you applause to him as well—good shooting posture, blah and blah and blah and blah and blah and blah and BLAH! I don't know what happen to him but I think he got envious of Rukawa having all the positive applauds that time. 

***know what? You shouldn't have said that to those two! They were just people who rivals with each other, that's why they're showing off their talents…yes, I'm telling the truth!***

During the break time, Sendoh approached and there you were still talking too loud of the good play he does and so as Rukawa really good play, as what you used. And good for you sakuragi was away that time 'coz he might have thrown you out because of the good things of what you're talking about that kitsune Rukawa (as what he called him). I got annoyed and so I approached the two of you and shouted at you.

Speaking of Rukawa, he's too much focused on playing and playing. Sometimes, I envy that guy. He was too damn serious of playing and he was too damn good in playing basketball. No! I won't accept that he's the ace of the team! Shohoku Basketball Team has only one ace and that would be me! But sometimes, I still think he is…

***teary eyes***

Back to where I've been talking about lately, you simply backed off and stared at me. Sendoh freaked out a little and told me that you're just cheering the good play and I don't have to be mean because you were just watching a good play and that's totally radically tactless of me, I thought. Thanks to Sendoh, I gained back consciousness and immediately, I felt sorry because I'm being too mean to you…I got mean to you because you applaud too much tot that Sendoh and Rukawa.

And then, there came Anzai-sensei who greeted you warmly and the one who introduced you to us stating that you were his granddaughter—Lara Anzai-Reanne! God! I was in shock when I heard those! I can't believe it! And again, I'm sorry! I thought you were one of those Rukawa Oendan Girls (And I got to admit you're too damn prettier than them for about a million bath!!! And sorry, I know you look not exactly a Japanese, you look…you look like a princess that comes from the west…***sigh***) who always come each day watching Rukawa which annoys all the players. But because Rukawa is not a very environment-conscious guy, he didn't mind them at all.

I was too damn ashamed to you for what I did. And since then, I tried avoiding you out of shame. I may have said sorry after what I did but then the shame brought by my abrupt attitude remains. Silly damn me! Everyday, you would go about the training together with your grandfather and watch the whole training. You said you are needed to be by his side since he's an old man and can't take care of his self. But to what I've heard when you're talking with Ayako, you were just hanging around because you wanted to watch more good plays of Rukawa and the rest was unheard.

***sorry for eavesdropping…I was just curious that time…***

And whenever I shows off my beautiful accurate three-points, you applauded me with such good praises that I felt like my heart was too over-filled with joy! But then, I still hesitate approaching you and having a talk, the same still lingers stopping me to start a conversation with you. Goodness!

***starts hitting one's head with his fist***

So whenever you were there watching during the practice, there was I, playing like a fool seeing-nothing even the rest of my teammates. As a result, I always got taboo plays and really, it's a HUUUUGE DISASTER for somebody like me.

I won't even forgot those mighty roars from Akagi's and his head-crashing, Miyagi's annoying comments 'where's-the-old-ace?; Rukawa's glares saying: 'you're-nothing-but-a-piece-of-trash' and I'm-better-than-you' and the last one 'I'm-the-Shohoku-Ace' and Sakuragi's more annoying jokes…( I HATE HIM FOR STARTING THAT MICCHY!!!!!!!!!!! )…and everything that he actually jokes on me that I don't want to remember anymore!!!!!!! WHAT ANNOYING GUYS THEY WERE!!!!!!!!!

I felt so distracted when you're around 'coz I don't know how I'd act infront of you. I don't even have the courage to say 'thank you' whenever you're praising me. And moreover, Akagi often screamed at me because my mind is drifting to wherever it is…god! Can you imagine my frustrations?!

But then, I guess I can't run away from you forever. It was a non-school day and I decided to hang around a basketball court near to my house. And as the ball dropped from a perfect three-point shot, to my surprise, there you were standing watching me with a smile on your face. I was dumbfounded that time and the only thing that I did was to stand there and stare back at you. You bend over and reached over the ball and then asked me for a coffee or something good to eat. I just nod back and followed you like a good lamb to his master. What can I do?! I'm a man without a face!!!

At the nearby cafeteria, I can't even looked straight at your eyes and I was just playing with my fingers as you took your order. And as we waited for the waiter to arrive, you simply smiled at me and said, "You know, Micchy, I can't help but notice that you've been trying to run away from me or something. I even tried to confront you whenever I found a chance but you're always trying to run away like I'm a sick person that you'll also get sick. I don't know why but I had one guess. Was it because of the 'screaming thing' when we first met?" You asked with a serious face and I just nodded in return without looking at you.

"I see." You said as you took a sip from your newly arrived juice. "The shame still lingers within you though you had already said you're sorry. It seems like you wanted to pay me back for the 'pain' that you've inflicted. Eventhough, there weren't anything at all." You said with a smile on your face as I was just sitting like a post infront of you. "If you really wanted to pay me back, then why not show me a dozen of your three-points shot? Since you don't want to just say sorry to me…that's fine…" You finally said with a smile. See? I actually remember almost everything that you said! It might not be exactly what you said but it was closer to what you actually said.

I was astounded to what I've heard from you. When I looked at you, there were the eyes of a girl—a girl I've never seen in my entire life and a girl I've always dreamt about. Beautiful, frank, witty and kind—simply one of the rarest girls one can find. God! Why can't I just say, 'I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!'

I'm just a shallow person Lara. I don't know what's inside those words you said that attracts me to you…maybe your impact really got the bull's eye at my heart!

Lara, I like you the moment you said those words. Those words—words of hope-giving and words of a loving friend. No! they were the words that I regarded to as words more than the words of a friend. God! You made me happy that time!  And since then, whenever you watched the games and even the silly darn practice games with that baka Sakuragi that we had, I won't forget to take a minute ( Guess, they were MORE than a minute!!! ) just to talk to you. You were the key to all of the triumphs that I had and you become the key to my whole being.

Slowly, you've captured my heart and my entire being that I don't know what to do next. I tried to say what I felt from you but then all ends in nothing. You were the goddamn beautiful so-rich, so-intelligent heiress of a duke in England and who am I? A silly broken frustrated good-for-nothing-but-to-basketball player? Nah, this thought stopped me from proposing to you. But then, everything of you almost drives me nots!!!

Lara, I left Japan not because I wanted to become like Anzai-sensei or anything close to him ( NOT AS FAT AS HE IS! I CAN'T PLAY WHEN I'M THAT FAAAAAAAAT!!!! ), I left because of YOU. I wanted to make something of me that would make me a somebody in this world and that would make you proud whenever and wherever we may be. I wanted to shoe you that I was WORTHY for somebody like you.

And now that I've completed everything and finally reached my goals, I'm coming back for you Lara. I'm now a somebody that you boast off to anyone. I make you so much to everything that I've accomplished for the last fourteen months. Aand I guess, I can't wait any longer of seeing you once again. I'm coming back to formally proclaimed my feelings towards you…

**I'M COMING BACK LARA…FOR YOU…I PROMISE, KOI…**

**Mitsui**

**_P.S._**

Don't dare to call me MICCHY when we see each other again, or I would KISS you right away! I SWEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!

***winks***


End file.
